


A Complex Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brennan Jones was one of the Ferrymen of the Dead? When Emma and her family attempt to get to the Underworld, they receive some unexpected help. One-shot. Some Captain-Swan-Cobra feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complex Situation

Emma Swan had no idea on how she had gotten into this position. It had barely been three months ago when she could walk the streets of Storybrooke with her pirate boyfriend, with out any fear of attack. Now, she was going to the Underworld to save her stupid pirate.

She still couldn't believe that he had been playing her the _entire_ time. As soon as she handed Killian Excalibur in Camelot, he had formed a plan. To transfer all of her darkness into him, and then die, taking the darkness with him. And he had been successful. But now, Emma and her family were going repay to favor, and save him.

"Do you need anything, milady?" a voice asked behind her.

If anything was stranger than ever thing else about their mission, it was the fact that the person helping them cross into the Underworld, was Killian's father.

* * *

_Emma stood at the side of the lake. Her parents, son, Regina, Robin, Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle were all just a few feet behind her. Emma felt her magic, her light magic, calling down into the earth, asking for help._

_Soon, they saw it. A ship rising from the water. It was a different from the Fury attack, though they expected that. There were many Ferrymen of the Dead, and the same one almost never came to one location twice._

_The ship was soon fully above water and anchored in front of the group. The gang-plank was lowered, and dark haired, tan man started walking down it._

_"_ _Now," His voice had an english accent in it,"why is a group of perfectly alive humans calling upon the Ferrymen of the Dead? And if I get one more person trying to summon Satan, I swear-"_

_"_ _We need transportation to the Underworld," Emma broke in._

_"_ _Yes, I caught onto that. But why?"_

_Emma paused. She wasn't entirely sure if the man in front of her could be trusted. But he was her best shot of saving Killian._

_"_ _The man I love is dead. And I am going to bring him back," Emma spoke to the man._

_"_ _Ah," he sighed,"another sad lover, wishing for more time with her beloved. Well, if that's all you want, I can't help you. Goodbye."_

_As he turned to walk back to the ship, Emma yelled,"WAIT!"_

_The man turned around. "Look, I realize you wish -" he stopped suddenly, staring at her, confused. "What is that?" he asked._

_"_ _What are you talking about?"_

_"_ _That necklace of yours. The ring on it. Who gave that to you?"_

_Emma moved her hand to the necklace. Even as the Dark Swan, she found that touching it could comfort her. Make her feel closer to Killian. "The man I want to save gave it to me."_

_The man looked shocked. "I gave that ring to my eldest son after my wife died. I needed him to have something to remember me after I left. He died, but I remember. He told me he gave the ring to my younger son shortly before he died."_

_"_ _Killian said…" Emma paused, looking for the right words. "He said his brother, Liam, gave the ring to him. You are…"_

" _Yes," the man answered her unasked question,"I am Killian's father. Brennan Jones. And you… you are the woman he love."_

_"_ _Yes."_

_The man closed his eyes. "Well then. Climb aboard. We are going to go save Killian."_

* * *

"No, thank you," She answered the man. The man she knew had caused Killian so much pain. The man who was one of the reasons he had walls just as high as hers.

"We have started the decent," Brennan said. "Though, it's not a very fast journey. It takes nine days to fall to the Underworld." Emma must have had a shocked look on her face, because the man soon explain, "It's supposed to help keep humans from traveling to far down. While the way up is quite fast, magic slows down the decent."

She nodded slowly, still lost in thought. What if they couldn't reach him? How would they get him out? And would he still love her after all she had done?

"Mom," Brennan and Emma both turned their heads. Henry came running up to the pair. "Mom," He started," so Belle and I were looking through some books and-"

"This is your son?" Brennan asked.

"Yes," Emma answered," This is Henry."

The man looked at Henry. Soon, a joyful grin spread across his face. "You know," he started," I have always had a strange longing for grandchildren. And now, I finally have one."

Emma gulped. She knew that this was a somewhat complex situation. How do you tell the father of the man you love,' _Well, actually, Henry's father is a different man that I loved before Killian'_? And right after he said he had always wanting grandchildren.

Henry, however, handled the situation with ease. "As long as you can promise to be an awesome grandfather, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Brennan smiled. "Well of course. Now if you will excuse me, I should probably get back to steering the ship. David and Robin are probably going to run her into something if I leave them much longer." With that, he walked away.

Emma turned to her son, smiling. "That was very nice of you to say."

Henry shrugged. "It's just, I guess, that I know Neal was my father, and I love him and everything. But Killian, ever since Neal died, he has been trying to act like a friend to me. And recently, with you two dating and all, I've started seeing him more as my dad, if that makes any sense."

Henry was quickly pulled into a hugged by Emma. "That makes perfect sense, Henry. I'm just happy that you've found someone to see as a dad."

Henry grinned. "OK. So now are you ready to hear what Belle and I figured out?


End file.
